A lot like love at first sight
by Payton Love
Summary: This story is about a girl named Rika Star. She can't speak through her moth but can talk to people who can see duel spirits. this is her love story. JadenxOc
1. A lot like love at First sight

A girl with brown hiar walked down the hallways of her new school. In front of her was he darkerself that she could trust. "Don't worry. You'll like it here and there's a boy here that you'll like. I like his darkside." the darkerself said. The darker self had Black hair and red eyes. The brown haired looked at her. "Are you sure?" she asked in the mind of the darkerslef. "Yeah. He's the boy version of you. He's got your deck but guys and one girl. But you have all girls." the darkersaid. "Haylen. Does he know about his dark side?" the bowne head asked. "No, that's the sad part." she said. They walk down and into a office. "Sheppheard. I've brought Rika Star to you as you asked." Haylen said. "Rika!' the old man with a blode head said. Rika looked at the man he wore a reddish colored jacket. "That's right you can't speack with your mouth. You only have a mind link with srten people and Haylen told me those people see duel monster spirits, and I have the right person for the job." he said. The door opend and a boy with two shades of brown hair walked in wearing a red coat. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. "Yes Jaden. This is Rika Star, she's here to become and duelest." Sheppheard said. "Don't forget, Rika's also her to met the lightside of my guy." Haylen whispered. Jaden walked up to Rika. "Hi I'm Jaden Yuki. It's nice to meet you Rika." he said. "It's nice to meet you too." she sid in his head. "What the, she didn't move her mouth." he said. "Because she can't really speak but she can talk to people who can see duel monster spirits like you." Haylen said. "You look like her but way more scarier adn meaner." he said. "At least my boyfriend doesn't think that." Haylen said very mad. Rika hid behind Haylen. "Rika?" Haylen said as she truned. She saw that her lightside was blushing like carzy. "See I told you. You like him." she said. Rika nodded. "That's ggod because Jaden, you're Rika's voice and you will be roommates." he said. "But then I have three roommates." he said. "That's alright, you've had it before though she wasn't even of age to be here." Sheppheard said. "Then it's settled Rika's with you and I can go to my world and gets some sleep." Haylen said shoving Rika into Jaden. Who fell over with Rika on top. "Oh here's your uniform." Sheppheard said. Rika looked at the mostly white dress with some red here and there. "Jaden, ask him if I can have one that's not as white or it'll get ruined in ten minutes." Rika asked. "Sure." he said. "what is it Jaden?" Sheppheard asked. "Rika would like the one with more red so it won't get ruined as fast." he said. "Thank you for telling me that for Rika." the man said. "This will take some time to get use to." Jaden said helping Rika up. Rika looked up into Jaden's big brown eyes. *He's the guy version of me* she thought. The same with was going through Jaden's mind but Rika being the girl version of him. "Oh, Jaden you and Rika don't have to go to class. You can show her around the school take her to your favorite places and the best places to get a view." Sheppheard said. Jaden looked at him weird. "Okay if you say so.' he said. "Rika, becareful those Shadow riders will be after you as well." he said. Jaden noticed Rika's necklase was a spirit key. "How did she get that?" he asked. "Haylen showed me it before I could take it Rika took it." he said. jaden looked at Rika and blushed. *She's to much like me* he thought. "Well be on your way." Sheppheard said pushing them out the door. Jaden looked at Rika. "I might as well listen I get a day off from classes." he said. Rika nodded. "You're all shy now." "It's because you remind me of Haylen's boyfriend but much more sweeter and nicer." she said. Jaden blushed again. "Well want me to show you or not?" he asked. Rika looked up at Jaden who awas taller then her by two inches. "That would be nice." she said. Jaden started to walk and Rika followed. Jaden showed Rika all of his favorite places around the school. Rika loved them a lot more. Rika soon started to grow tried. "Hey Rika are you tired?" Jaden asked. "Yes, very much." she said with a yawn. Jaden took her hand and slowed down for her. "I think it's time to get you to the dorm and get you some sleep." he said. Rika nodded and held a bag with her uniform with her other hand. They soon got there and meet with Jaden's other roommates Syrus and Chumly. There was a girl with blond bangs and purple and black hair that was long wearing red sitting next to Syrus. "Hey guys this is Rika." Jaden said. Rika nodded. "She can only talk to people who see duel spirits so Sugar and Chumly along with Chazz can help. Rika this is Syrus, Chumly and Sugar Baby Moto." He said to Rika. Rika smiled and Jaden blushed. "You guys Rika's a little tired, you think you can go into Sugar's room?" Jaden asked. "Sure, it's fine with us. But were will she sleep there's not an other bed?" Syrus said. Jaden looked around the room. There was no new bed, but he saw a note and he picked it up.

Jaden,

You and Rika share your bed if you look you'll see it's be sized for you two.

Haylen

Jaden's jaw dropped as Rika read the note from behind him. "Haylen!" she yelled in his head. Riak soon went down to the bathroom to change when she came out she was in a pair of shorts and a over sized shirt. Her hiar was in a little clip all the the bangs and the long sides were up in it. Jaden noticed this. Rika looked at him. "You look like you're on a lazy day at worrk." he said. Rika nodded. Rika tunred away and Jaden couldn't see her face. "Jaden, Haylen's boyfirned, I really don't know his name or hardly see his face but when I do, but now that I see your face. I think about him. You remind me of him." She said. Jaden looked at Rika. "You sound a bit scared of him, and how do you get to see him?" he asked. "Haylen sometimes mostly during the weekends takes me to the dark world and see him." she said. "Why does Haylen take you?" he asked Jaden knew the weekend would be starting in the morning. "She and him want to have a baby, but they can't unless I find his's light side and fall in love with him and carry his baby. Then Haylen will carry her boyfirend's baby." she said. "Wow, so they really want you to get to know this guy." he said. "To bad. I really don't want to have a baby so soon." she said. Rika turned to Jaden. "I don't get it what's going on?' he asked. "Jaden. He looks like you. Put two and two toghter." she said. Jaden started to think. "Oh, you mean me 'm the guy." Jaden said. "I know it's a lot but we have to take it slow, get to know eachother. Do anything before Haylen finds out." she said. Jaden pulled Rika close. "But don't you feel like we've known eachother forever though?' he asked. Riak nodded. Jaden looked down at Rika she seemed a little worried though. "About this. I protect you from anything that'll hurt you and we;ll keep this a secert?" Jaden asked. "keep what a secret there's nothing to keep one.' Rika said. Then Jaden picked Rika up a bit. "There will be." he said. Soon Jaden's lips touched Rika but he heard someone coming in and quick but gentally put Riak down. Sugar ran in. "I just thought of something great. Rika should meet Duke." She said. "But Rika wants to get some sleep. She just got here." Jaden said. "I know but I just told Duke about her and he wants to meet her." she said. "he can meet me tomorrow." Rika said. Sugar looked at her. "Okay. I'll tell him that." she said running out cosing the door behind her. Rika turned to Jaden. "I think you forgot something.' she said. Jaden was now lost. "How?' he asked. Then Rika pressed her lips on Jaden's. Jaden pulled Rika closer to him. Soon Rika pulled away. "It's like love at first sight." she said blushing. "Yeah, this time it's only you and me." Jaden said.


	2. Bad News Rika!

It was early morning when Jaden woke up to find Rika sound asleep. He looked at his alamr clock. It was set to go off in another four hours. He laied back down and pulled Rika a little closer to keep her warm. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so cute in her sleep. "Don't worry Rika, I won't let any one hurt you." he whispered. The brown head kissed the sleeping girl's head. He soon fell back asleep only to wake up to Rika bing gone. "Rika?" He asked sitting up. "She's down taking a shower." Syrus said. "Oh, wait how did you know?" Jaden asked. "She left a note." the blue haired said holding the note. Jaden read the note and sighed. "She scared me." he said. Then the door opend and Sugar and Duke came in.

"Duke wants to meet Rika." she yelled. Chumle rolled over. "Can you keep it down I'm trying to sleep." he said. Sugar climbed up the latter looked at the over sized boy. "But you're always sleeping." she said. "Your point?" he asked. "Nothing."Duke said taking Sugar down. Duke had black hair and blood red eyes like Haylen but he was gental with everything he touched like it'll break. Than Rika came in in her new uniform. "Rika, this is Duke." Sugar said. Rika looked at him. To her he was huge. But she smiled and nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you Rika Star." he said with a little bow. "He's a little formal." Sugar said. "Oh she can't talk like we can she can only talk to people who can see duel spirits like me and Sugar." Jaden threw in as he put on his jacket. Jaden was remembering that last night he and Rika are now like boyfriend and girlfirend. He started to blush as he looked at Rika in her uniform. "You like it?" she asked. He only nodded. "Oh Jaden, you love Ri-" Sugar started but Syrus covered her mouth. "Sugar, don't go around talking like that." he said. She pulled his hand off. "I was only asking." she said. "Okay as long as you're not giving away any thing." he said. Riak blinked confussed at Sugar. "I can't tell you." she said.

Soon classes were starting and Rika was getting all the attention. "Oh wow, Rika you're so cute." "She's so beautiful." Everyone was saying a lot to Rika. She soon hid behind Jaden. "Make them stop, they're scaring me." she said in his head. "You guys, Rika just got here yesterday give her some space." he said. Everyone moved as Chazz walked up to Rika. "She's just like Jaden. Look at thier hair and eyes, and the dorm thier in." he said. The black head was mad because he had a new rival. "What's her deck any way?" someone asked.

They turned to see had walked in. "I didn't see anything on her file on what her deck is." he said. Rika looked at the teacher,and her shoulder started to shaked as if she was laughing. "Just tell them to think about what your deck is Jaden." she said in Jaden's head but Chazz heard it too. "She can talk inside people's head." he said. "No, only people who can see duel monster spirits." a dark female voice said. Rika looked up adn smiled at the person who had spoken. "And who might you be. You're not even dressed to be here." Crolwer said.

"I'm Haylen, I'm Rika's other half, as in she's light and I'm darkness." Haylen said. Rika got up adn hugged her darkself. "Rika use to have her voice but it was taken from her by a man by the name of Mr.T he thought if he could keep her from dueling she would never find my boyfrineds light." Haylen said. "What?" Jaden asked. "It's true." Rika said. "Tha'ts hard, she'll only be able to duel me, Sugar, Chazz, and Sabrina." Jaden said. Rika looked at the ground. "Jaden, when Mr.T come you have to duel him for my voice back." Rika said. "I will, but we don't know when he'll come." he said putting his hands on her shoulder.

Somewhere else in a dark world

"So Rika, you think because of that little link you can get you're voice back? Well you're not." a man said. "Well not this year or the next, but maybe the third year." he said. He turned around to see clones of himself. "We'll plan the death of Rika Star for her third year." he said. they all cheered.

With Rika

Rika was sitting down as Haylen was talking mostly yelling at the teacher. "Look, she has Jaden around so you can know what she's telling you. But if you keep asking her questions that she can't answer of couse she's not going to tell him she don't know." the red eyeied girl yelled. Crolwer started to get really mad. "You little imp, you're not even a student adn you think you can tell me what to do?" he yelled.

Haylen crossed her arms. "I'm Rika's darkside, I'm really a student well apart of one." she said. "You little... go to your world or where ever it is you came from." he yelled. "No, the king doesn't want me back this early I just left. I had things to do here and he has things to do there." haylen yelled. "Haylen, that's enough, lets just go to my room." Rika said.

Haylen looked at Rika crazy. "Rika, is something wrong?' she asked. "It's nothing. Lets just go." the brown eyeied girl said. Rika took Haylen to the red dorm but they went through the woods. Rika saw a guy that looked like Duke but icy blue eyes. Rika gasped and hide from him. So did Haylen. the boy has seen them. "Run." Haylen said. The girls started to run but Rika tripped on a root. "Ow, my foot." Rika said. She turned on to her back and sat up. She looked up with fear as the boy came closer. "Not one more step Jack." Duke said.

Rika looked to see Duke. She let out a sigh. "And why not cousin?' Jack asked. "Because like Sugar, if you touch her you'll deal with me." he said. Jack's face showed anger. "Leave, and don't come back or you're heads mine." Duke said. Rika was scared by this talk. *I thought he was gental?* she thought. Soon Jack was gone. Duke knelt down by Rika. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Rika nodded. She pointed to her foot that hurt. "Can you stand or walk?" he asked. Rika tried to get up but her foot. But she fell.

Duke picked her up as if they had just got married. "Don't worry. I won't drop you." he said. He carried Rika until they came to the red dorm. Jaden was sitting on the staires waiting for Rika. "Rika!" he said running over. "Don't worry. I'm fine." she said. Jaden took her from Duke. "Thank you Duke." he said. Duke nodded. Jaden carried Rika into the room. He set her on a chair and took off her shoes and looked at her injured foot. Her ankel was red and swelling. "I think Miss Fountain should take a look at this." he said. Rika looked at him.

Sugar ran in. "Duke told me all about what happened. Is Rika all right?" she asked. "She's fine, but she needs to see Miss Fountaine." Jaden said. He truned back to Rika. He took her hand. "Rika, I'm going to piggy back you. Is that okay?" he asked. Rika put her other hand on his hand and nodded. Jaden took his hand back and turned so his back was to Rika. She got on, and Jaden stoode up. Rika wrapped her arms around his neck but carefully not to choke him.

When Miss fountain looked at Rika's foot. "Well, she can't do gym for a week. She hurt her foot bad but not to bad." she said. Rika looked at the teacher. To Rika this teacher was the most beautiful woman she's seen. "So, Rika would you like crutshes or should Jaden just help you around until you can walk again?' she asked. "Ask her if I could do both." Rika asked Jaden. "She wants to know if she could do both." he said. "Well of couse she can. She's the most adorble thing in the world." she said. Rika had only one crtuch and could move around well. "That's it." Miss Fountain said.

That night Rika was so tired she only curlied up in the bed and went to sleep before dinner. But Jaden knew something was up. Haylen left only after Jack's attack. When he got into bed Rika moved her head into his chest. "Rika are you still up?" he asked. "A little." she whispered in his head. "Are you not feelinf good?" he asked. "Just a monthly thing, that's all." she said. Jaden knew what that was. But he didn't move away. He only held her closer. "If you want we can see Miss Fountain one more time for some pain killer." he said.

Rika rolled over to face him. "No it's okay, I have some already. My cramps aren't bad it's the fact that Haylen left so soon." she said. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. She'll be back, she's you and if I know you you don't like to be in one place for so long." he said. "What was for dinner?" she asked changing the subject. "Fried shimp my favorite." he said. "I like fried shimp." she said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Jaden, I need t6o talk to you." a southern voice called. Jaden got up and opened it to a blonde in a blue. "What is it Sabrina?' he asked.

Rika sat up and looked at Sabrina. "Can we talk outside?' she asked. Rika could feel the worry from her. *She looks like Sugar a bit.* she thought. "Rika, you try and get some sleep. I'll be back soon." he said.

With Jaden

Jaden and Sabrina walked outside and Jaden shut the door. "What is it?" he asked. "Jaden, she has to different soulds doesn't that bother you?' she asked. "No, Haylen's hardly around." he said. "Jaden, the girl can't even speack out loud. You're her voice." she said. "So I like being Rika's voice." he said. "We don't know much about her. Sugar told me that you're in love with her since yesterday and that's the day she got here." she said. "So it's not like she's with the shadow riders she has her own spirit key." he said. "Fine Jay, do what you want. But I'm going to duel her to see if she's really what she is." she said. Jaden heard the door open. He looked to see Rika.

her bangs hung over her eyes. Sabrina looked at Rika. "Jaden, are you coming back soon?' she asked. Sabrina gasped. "I can hear her too." She said. "Of couse you didn't let me tell you she can only talk to people who see duel monster spirits." he said. "Rika, will you duel me sometime tomorrow?' she asked gentally. Rika looked at her. "I really don't know. I'm still confussed about dueling without my voice." she said. Jaden saw all knids of pain on Rika's face.

Sabrina looked at her. "Take your time. Get tell Sugar that you want a duel." she said. Then Sabrina walked away. Rika stoode behind Jaden. Jaden turned to Rika. Her eyes let go of tears. She hugged Jaden and cried into his chest. "Rika, what's wrong?" he asked. "Haylen, brought an invet for a baby shower." she said. "wait, but we haven't even done that." he said. "I think it's because you're her boyfriends light, and they must have done it the other night." she cried. Jaden wrapped his arms around Rika. "It's okay, we'll get through this." he said. "But how?" she asked.

"About we go and see Miss Fountain about this in the morning and make sure you're not really carrying a baby in there." he said. Rika wipped some tears away."Okay. But if I am, how will we hid how it happened unless Haylen tell everyone that it's her fault?' she asked. "I think she'll tell everyone." he said. Rika rested her head on Jaden's chest. Then Jaden picked Rika up and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and laied by her.

Rika soon fell asleep, but Jaden couldn't he had to think of a way to take more care of Rika, and if there is a kid or two on the way how to take care of it ot them. He couldn't even think of a way to tell his parents. "Darn it. Why does Haylen want that baby so bad?" he asked. Then he remember things are different for Haylen. She was the queen of the dark world and his dark half was the king. They would want a prince or princess to take over for them.


	3. Past remembered

In the moring due to weekend came early, Jaden took Rika to see Miss Fountain and tried to explain what was going on. She understood. She only took some blood to run from Rika. Right all they were doing was waitting. After a half hour Miss Fountain came back in. "The tests done adn the resluts are in as well." she said. Rika looked ready for the news. "Well, like you said. If Haylen is going to be having a baby, then you two are....and you are." she said. Rika started to cry and Jaden took her in to his arms.

"What do we have to do?" Jaden asked. "Well, Rika has to eat a little more and more healthy. You just have to help her and promsie her that you'll be there. I don't know how long this will last, but just do you're best not to stress Rika out." Miss Fountain said. The teacher looked at Rika who was hidding her face in her hands. "Well you have no classes today, so just take the day easy and try to take this new slowly." she said.

BUt today wan't a today to take things easy. There's one Shadow rider who has his eyes on Rika. "She'll duel me. Her mind's a little raddiled by that news." he said.

With Haylen the dark world

Haylen in a black dress, walked down a dark hall as fast as she could. She soon walked up staires in to a open room were a man in armor stoode looking at the villages. "My King?" she asked. "Come in my Queen." he said. Haylen steped in more and shut the door. "How is the the child?" he asked. "the future teller said there are two. And they are fine." she said. The king turned to his queen at these words. His gold eyes full of surprise. "will you rest. You're working hard today." she asked. He turned back tot he villages. Some on fire.

He turned back and took hold of his queen. "As you wish." he said. Haylen gave him a gental kiss. "My queen, is something wrong?' he asked. "no, everything is fine. I just worry about how our lights take this news." she said. "Rika is string like you she'll make it through this." he said lifting her face and kissed her lips. Haylen pulled away. "May I see Rika to make sure she's fine with this?" she asked. "Yes, but be careful." he said. Haylen nodded and left. She had to hurry. It won't be long until that Shadow rider got to Rika.

She knew that Rika would need her to keep her mind clear. Haylen walked doen the staries her heels clicking on the stone. She soon came to the portal that let her go to Rika's world. Half way through it was dark but it soon became lgiht. But something was wrong there were Shadows covering the light. She soon saw rika. She was in a duel. Haylen looked around they were in the woods. "Rika!" haylen said as she saw the Shadow rider attack her. "Not so fast I play Naget attack." Rika said. Haylen was surprise.

In this Shadow duel she had her voice. "Rika." haylen said one more time. Rika looked over at her. "Haylen." she called. Then the shadow rider attack again, and Rika threw back. Both Jaden and Haylen ran over. "Rika." Jaden said. Rika got up. Then the king's words rang through Haylen's head. "She's as strong as you." "Rika, you're stronger then me, beat him." Haylen said. Rika got up even more.

Rika drew a new card. "Okay, this is how it goes. First I use a fussion spell and use these two monsters, Sparkwoman and Claywoman and mix them together and you get Elemental Hero Thunder Gaint." Rika said. "Wow, she's so cute." Jaden said. "Not what's going on Jaden." Haylen said. "I know but you have to say it too." he said. "Okay, after my real attack you loss." Rika said as the new monster attacked. She had won. The game ended, and shadow rider was gone. Rika stoode there tall, and looked up at the sky. "Rika?" Jaden asked. She turned and smiled. "I had my voice only for that duel." she said in thier heads. "Tha'ts okay. I like it." Jaden said.

Haylen looked at the couple. "Oh, Rika. I'm sorry, about the baby thing. And just so you know it's twins." Haylen said. Rika looked at Haylen. "Thank you for telling me." she said. Haylen watched them walk away. *Rika will you ever be the same again? The way you use to be?* Haylen thought about when she and Rika were little girls only playing in the backyard, her mother was happy, father still alife. Haylen felt tears run down her face. She wipped them. "OH Rika." she said.

With Rika

Rika and Jaden walked down the dirt path but Rika still had only a limp. Jaden help her a bit. "Jaden, I'm fine." she said. "I'm still helping." he said. Soon they came to the dorm. They saw Duke looking at the moon. Rika looked at it was well. "It's a fully moon tonight." she said. Jaden turned his attention to the moon. Rika was right it was. "Rika!" Duke called. They looked to see Duke walking up to them. "Sugar's been looking for you all day." he said. "She's sorry. We were out for a walk." Jaden said. Rika hadn't told him to say sorry, but he did. "That's okay, she only wanted to play with her hair that's all." Duke said. Jaden looked at the reaven head. "Rika, should get some sleep now." Jaden said. Duke only nodded. "It's late already. What were you two doing all day?' he asked. "Walking, sleeping in the sun, and dueling some.' he said.

"Rika, Jaden!" Sabrina called running up to them. She stopped in front of them and cought her breath. "Rika, you're crazy. You went into that Shadow duel without thought." she said. "I know, but something told me to. I won any way." she said. Sabrina looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "Promise you'll never do that again. You could have gotten hurt really bad." she said. Rika nodded.

All od a sudden Rika fell over. "Rika!" Jaden called. He cought her and turned her over. She looked like she was sleeping, but she just blakced out for no reason. "We need to get her to Miss Foutain." Duke said. Jaden nodded. "Hurry." Sabrina said. Duke picked Rika up for Jaden. "I'll get her there safe." he said. "i'm still coming with." Jaden said. Duke ran with Jaden behind him. They got to Miss Fountain before she closed the room up. "Rika's passed out for no reason." Duke said. "Oh my, hurry bring her inside." she said letting them in. She soon had Rika in a bed, adn looked her over. "There's nothing wrong. Was she in a shadow duel?" she asked. "Yea. She just went on and dueled, she won though." Jaden said.

"That's would explain it. But she didn't do it right away after? Duke said you were by the dorm when she did." Miss Fountain said. "Yeah. That's right." Jaden said. Then something went through his mind. "This has happened before." he said. "What?' she asked. "I'm not sure, but I think I knew Rika when we were kids. This happens when she's been dueling to hard." he said. "Jaden, you work on remembering things about Rika in the past. It'll help." she said.


	4. Rika kidnapped!

Jaden sat by Rika's bedside. Miss Foutaine walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I can't remember anything else." he said. "It's okay, Jaden. She'll be fine. She's just sleeping now." she said. He only nodded. "You should get some sleep. you can stay here tonight." she said. Jaden looked at her. "There's plenty of beds, pick one that doesn't have Rika in it." she said. "Jaden, got up and took his jacket off, and put it over Rika's upper body, and kissed her forhead. He cralwed into the bed next to her.

"Jaden, I'll tell the other teacher that you won't show up until Rika's recovered." she said. He nodded and soon sleep took over. Miss Fountain looked at Rika. She looked so peaceful for someone who was just in a shadow duel. She knew something wasn't right, like why didn't Jaden remember Rika until now, and why didn't she pass out right away. Miss Fountain, closed the door and went to her room in the blue dorm for the night.

In the middle of the night Rika wake up and looked around the room. "Where, where am I?" she asked. But no one could hear her. She sat up and looked around the room better. She knew the room it was the nures's office. She herad snoring and looked to see Jaden. She smiled and looked at him sleep. Other than the snoring he was cute to Rika. She kneeled down by the bed he was in after she got up. She crossed her arms and laied her head on them. She watched as he slept.

Rika sat there until light filled the room from the outside. She didn't even notice the time go by. Jaden started to wake up. "Jaden!" she said in his head. Jaden sat up scaring Rika so she was standing again. "Rika, Rika, you're okay." he said. She nodded, and fixed her shirt a bit. Then she looked a little green. She went into the bathroom and Jaden could hear her throwing up. Soon Miss Fountain came in. "Where's Rika?" she asked. Jaden pointed to the bathroom. She went in to check on Rika.

"Rika, it'a alright. It's morning sickness. You'll get that a lot, untill the nine monthes are over." Jaden could hear the teacher repeat to Rika. Soon Jaden got up and went in. "I've got it." he said. He started to rub Rika's back, until she was done. When she was she only leaned back into him, and looked tired. "She looks like she hasn't slept in days." Miss Fountain said. "It's okay, Rika. We'll get through this together. I'm not going any where." Jaden cooed to Rika. Miss Fountain thought it was so cute that he was there for Rika.

"Jaden, if you want Rika to stay one more day here, or at least at the dorm, you both can." Miss Fountain said. "Yeah, I think one day of rest will do us both good." he said holding Rika closer. "Jaden, I'm glad you care for Rika this much." she said. Rika looked at Jaden and smiled. "Yeah, it's a good thing too." he said. He picked up Rika, and started to leave but Miss Fountain stopped him. "Jaden, you almost forgot your coat." she said handing it to Rika. Rika took hold of the coat, and held on to it tight. Jaden fixed his hold on Rika, and started to walk to the red dorm.

Soon as they got to the red dorms Sugar ran out of her room. "Is she okay?" she asked. "She's fine, Sugar. Get to class." Jaden said. She looked at Jaden. "We're not going today." he said. "Okay." she said. Sugar ran off to class, with Syrus soon calling after her to wait up. They got up the staries and came to the door. Rika opened for them, and Jaden walked in. Rika climbed out of his arms, and grabed some of her pjs. "Are you going to change?" he asked. "Yes." she said. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." he said kissing her forehead.

Rika walked out the door and down to the outhouse. Jaden quick changed before she came back. Rika walked in wearing a different over sized shirt and a paor of sweat oants. "Are you that cold?" Jaden asked. Rika nodded as she put her closthes away. Jaden climbed into the bed first, then Rika. Jaden pulled Rika close to him, and Rika put her head on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep." he said. Rika nodded. Soon Jaden knew Rika was sound asleep by her breathing.

But he didn't want to sleep. He looked at Rika. He kissed the top of her head, trying to figure out why he couldn't remeber Rika, and did she remember him. But soon her was getting tired from thinking to much. He fell asleep. When he woke up he found Rika gone. "Rika?" he calledsitting up. But there was no answer. Jaden jumped out of the bed, and ran outside, only to run into Duke. "Jaden, waht's the rush?' Duke asked. "Me and Rika were sleeping. I just woke up, and she's missing and I can't find her." he said.

Duke looked asJaden. "she's in the cafeatria getting something to drink." he said. Jaden nodded and ran down into the cafeatria. He found Rika sitting at a table petting a cat. "His name's Pharaho." Jaden said. "He's a little cutie pie." Rika said petting his belly. the cat seemed to love Rika's gental touch. "He is cute. But his master seems to have gone missing." Jaden said sitting mext to her. "Oh porr Pharaho, that's okay, I'll take good care of you.' she said. Jaden smiled at the fact Rika was happy.

But he couldn't get something off his mind. "Rika, don't you fell like somethigns missing?" he asked. Rika stoped petting the cat and thought for a second. "Nope." she said. Jaden felt a little sad. "Okay, then it's just me.' he said. Rika rubbed her eyes. "I'm still tired. I'm going back up to the room. see you soon." she said giving him a hug.

Rika walked up the staires and ran into to someone. She looked up into icy blue eyes. She froze with fear. "Hello Rika." he said. Rika couldn't do anything, she couldn't scream. She was too scared to even run, she was frozen. He grabed Rika and walked away to her at least trying to get away. But he finally got sick of her and knocked her out.

With Haylen

Haylen had just walked up into her king's tower. She stepped in a bit. "Come in." he said. Haylen walked in move and closed the door. Haylen noticed he wasn't wearing his armor like he usually did. He turned to see his Queen. "What is it my queen?' he asked. "Rika's been kidnapped. I don't know by who, but they have." she said. He turned all the way around. Haylen walked into his arms. "You're worried right?" he asked. Haylen nodded. "I've said it before. Rika is strong, she's like you." he said.

Haylen Pulled her head away and looked at her king. "You mustn't leave this time. You are needed here." he said. "My king, plases it's Rika." she said.

With Jaden

Jaden walked into the room to find it emtey. There was no Rika. "Rika?" he called. Jaden knew Duke would know where she was. He ran to Duke's room to find it locked. Duke had gone on a walk. "I need to find Duke." Jaden said. But Jaden had no idea where Duke goes when he's walking around. Then he noticed Sugar running down the dirt road. "Jaden!" she called. Sugar ran up to him. "Where's Rika?' she asked.

Jaden looked at the ground. "Jaden?" she asked now worried. "I don't know. She's missing." he said. Sugar gasped. "What? I'll get Aunt Sabrina, and Uncle Zane. We'll need Duke as well." she said. "Sugar, stop." a deep voice said. They looked to see Duke. "Duke, Rika's-" "Been kidnapped I know. Jack got the best of me." Duke cut Sugar off.

Jaden looked at Duke. "Jack took her?" he asked. "Yes, and from what I know he's after something that Rika only has." he said. Soon all of Jaden's friends came up. "Hey Jay what's wrong?" a girl with honey brown hair asked. "Rika's been kidnapped. And it was by Jack.' jaden said. "What?" a boy with spikey black hair asked. "Yeah Chazz it's true." he said. "I haven't met this Rika girl is she cute?" a boy with brown hair asked. "Attisce." the girl said. "Alexis, he has the right. Rika's the most beautiful girl in the world to me." Jaden said.

With Rika

Rika woke up in a dim lite room that looked more like a cave. She stoode up and looked around. "No one's going to find you Rika." Jack's voice said. Rika jumped and looked around. Jack steped out of the shadows. "Rika, you can talk to me. I'll hear your angelic voice just like Jaden does." he said. "Stay away." Rika yelled in his head. "Why should I?" he asked. Rika took a stronger stance. "Because I really don't like you." she said.

Jack walked up to Rika and put his hand on her face. Rika grabed his hand and throw it off her face. "Don't touch me." she said. Jack can see that Rika's getting more meaningful with every second hes around her. "What's wrong are you scared?" he asked. "No, I have no reason to be scared of you." Rika said. Jack grabed Rika by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. "You'll listen to me." he said.

Rika threw Jack off. "I will not listen to you. plus I have no reason to be here." she said. "Where you going to go? You're in your pjs still." he said. Rika had just noticed that he was right. "So, I'm going back to Jaden." she said. Rika started to walk away but Jack steped into her way. "Move it now." she said getting mad. Jack didn't move. "I don't ahve anythign you want." she said. "Oh but you do." he said. "What?" she asked. "The only thing that Jaden doesn't have that's of you." he said. Rika knew what that was. "Stay away from me." she said.


	5. Sugar's save

Jaden was working hard to find Rika. "Where could she be?" he asked. All his friends were helping, but they couldn't find Rika. "Don't worry Jaden we'll find her." Sugar said. Jaden looked to see a cave that he never saw before. "Jaden, don't go to close." Duke said. Duke walked up to the cave. "Jack, bring the girl out unharmed and there won't be any trouble." he yelled into the cave.

Someone started to walk out. It was Jack. "Why should I give up something so beautiful?' he asked. Duke got mad. "I'm not the one who let the one I loved slip away." Duke really was mad then. "She was in love with someone else, and I wasn't going to get in the way." Duke said. Jack only laughed. "Jack, I'll duel, you winner gets Rika." I said. Jack stoped and looked at me.

"it's on." he said. Jaden knew Jack's deck changed everytime, so he wasn't sure what deck he had on him right now. "first I need to make sure the prize doesn't run away from us while we duel." he said. Jack went into the cave again. He didn't come out for a few minutes. "What's taking him?' Jaden asked. Then jack showed himself again.

With Rika

She saw Jack walk back into the dim lited cave. "Just to let you know, your little boyfriend is here, but so you can't run. I'm going to do a little spell that'll keep you in here until the end of the duel." he said. Rika lookeda t him lost. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in his head. "I'm magic, you won't be able to leave the cave until one of us wins." he said.

Rika felt to ground of the cave shake, but it wasn't hard. Soon he left again. "If Jaden's dueling him, then I have to stop it." Rika said to herself. She got up but she couldn't move her feet. She looked down to see that her feet were trapped in the floor of the cave. SHe tried to move them but she wasn't strong enough to pick them out of it. thent he cave started to shake again but this time Rocks fromt the top start to fall around Rika. She covered her head from any that might hit her head.

With Jaden

Jack was lossing at first but when he lost life points, the cave started to shake. "what's going on?" Sugar asked. "When I loss life points, the cave starts to fall apart with Rika inside." Jack said. "What?' Duke asked. "As we speake Rika will be crushed from the rocks." Jack said. "What!" Jaden said. He knew he would ahve to win the duel if Rika was going to live. But he wanted her back and safe again.

"I'm not going to let you take a live like that." Sugar yelled steping up. "What?' Jack said. "I'm not going to sit around and let you ruin my live, Jack. There's only one way to free Rika, and I'm going to do that." she said. Then she wnet running into the the cave. "Sugar!" Duke called.

With Sugar

Sugar ran in but found that Jack placed another spell on the place. It was a maze inside. "How will I find rika like this?" She asked herself. "Sugar!" a familiar voice said to her. Sugar looked to see her duel spirit Sakura. "Call out to Rika, and follow her voice." the spirit said. "But how?' Sugar asked. "Just follow your heart as well." it said. Then she was gone. Sugar colsed her eyes,a dn put her hands over her heart.

"Rika, can you hear me?" Sugar called in her head. "Yes, please, help me." Rika called back. When Sugar opened her Eyes to see taht there was a beam of some kind point the way. Sugar wnet running after it. She soon found Rika. a rock was about to fall on her but, Sugar started up her duel disk. "Okay, it's time to use my powers the duel monsters gave me." Sugar said.

Sugar drew a crad. "Yue. He'll help a lot. I play yue in attack mode." Sugar siad putting the card down. "Okay, now attck the rock about to hit Rika." yue apperend and hit the rock. "Okay, Now I just need Kero, adn in his true form." Sugar said looking through her. "There he is. I play Kero, true form in attack mode." Sugar laied the card down. "Kero, get Rika's feet out of the ground." she said.

just when Kero started to dig at Rika's feet, more rocks started to fall. Yue used his wings to cover all three of them. "Yue!" Sugar said. He only nodded. Only after ten minutes, they got Rika feet. Kero put Rika on his back, and she held on tight. Kero flight, as Sugar ran out, taking Yue's card off her duel disk. But then a rock fell and hit Sugar's leg. She fell over. "Oh no, Kero, go back for Sugar." she heard Rika say inside both hers and the duel monster's head.

Kero landed by his master. Rika climbed off and helped Sugar on to Kero. "I'm fine." Sugar said. "No you're not you're hurt." Rika said. Rika held on tight to Sugar as Kero flew a bit faster then before. they finally got out. "Rika!" Jaden called. Rika looked so Happy she help on tighter to Sugar. "Ow, rika, you're going to kill me if you hold on any tighter." Sugar said.

Rika let go and started to run over to Jaden but something stoped her. She looked to see Jack was there. "Who ever wins the duel gets the girl." he said. "That's no fair. I'm not going to force Rika to go with you, if she wants to be with me and her friends." Jaden said. Jack grabed Rika by the neck. Rika started to flip out, then finally she manged to get his hand close enough to her mouth, she bit his hand.

"You no for good nothing little witch.' Jack yelled throwing Rika. Rika hit a tree and fell to the ground. "Rika!" Jaden called. He watched rika Get up and hold on to the tree. Rika stoode up and walked over to Jaden. Jaden grabed Rika. "it's okay, I'm here now." he whispered in her ear. Rika hugged Jaden and held him as close as she could. Jack ran away, so Jaden turned off his duel disk. "Rika, are you all right?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine." she said.

Jaden helped Rika back to the dorm. He put her in the bed. "you look like you need a lot of rest." he said. "I feel like it." she said.


End file.
